


Grounded

by FangurlOfAllFangurls



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 20,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangurlOfAllFangurls/pseuds/FangurlOfAllFangurls
Summary: Greg and Katie go to a news conference. A snowstorm comes through and all flights are grounded. They learn a few things about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh look, an MMN mic stressball!" Katie shouted in delight, rooting through both of their MMN Conference goodie bags. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Greg shouted in his "Carol-get-to-the-point-voice." Putting the Conference souvenirs back in the bag, Katie smiled awkwardly, waving at passers-by, as they gaped at the blonde, raving, British man. The last flight out of JFK had just been listed as "grounded" meaning all flights were officially cancelled due to inclement weather.

Apparently a freak storm was coming through and they had just missed their last chance at getting home. "Thanks for the warning, Beth!" Greg grumbled sarcastically, thinking of what their options were. "Greg, I hate to interrupt your tantrum but we might want to consider finding a hotel before they're all taken! I, for one, don't want to spend the night here at the airport. The food prices are outrageous!" Greg sighed dejectedly, knowing she had a point and they were both beyond exhausted.

They grabbed their luggage and made their way outside, managing to hail a taxi cab. He would have been impressed at Katie's uncanny skill at beckoning a cab, had it not been for the sheer amount of unnecessary luggage they had accumulated because of course Katie had to agree to getting everyone a souvenir, since they were the only two chosen to go to the conference.

He threw their luggage into the cab, Greg allowing Katie to enter first, as he was a gentleman after all. Katie scrolled through her phone checking for hotels nearby, scrunching her nose. "What? What is it??" He asked impatiently. "The only hotel nearby is a little out of my price range..." She trailed mildly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, MMN has an account for travel expenses. Surely it will cover it." He reasoned as she handed him the phone. He cringed looking at the prices. "I'll charge the rest to my card and they can reimburse me." He said reassuringly. He gave the cab driver the address to the William Vale hotel and leaned his head back in his seat. _What a long day_.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrived to the hotel after a ridiculously long cab ride, given the oncoming storm and traffic congestion. Katie paid the cab driver and once again, Greg grabbed their luggage as they made their way into the lobby. "Hello, we'd like two rooms please." Greg said exhausted, trying his best to be polite. The concierge typed away, furrowing her brow. "I'm sorry sir, due to the inclement weather, we only have one room left. It's a single Queen bed with all your basic ammenities." They groaned in unison, looking at each other desperately. Nodding in agreement they said "We'll take it!" As Greg handed over his credit card. The concierge nodded politely, running the card as Greg filled out the information. "Michael, please take Mr. and Mrs. Walsh to their room." She said politely to the bellboy. "We're not married!" Greg rushed, "It's a work thing!" Katie added lamely. "My apologies." She smiled as Michael grabbed their things. They followed the man and their luggage up to their room avoiding eye-contact as they rode the elevator in silence. Michael led them to their room handing Katie the room key as Greg grabbed their luggage. "Enjoy your stay, please call if you need anything," he said warmly leaving them to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow!" Katie exclaimed, looking out onto the balcony in wonder. "Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower and wash off the airport stench." He said beyond exhausted. "Okay, I'll go after you." She said. "I'm gonna call my mom and let her know we're okay before she informs the National Guard."she finished only half-joking. They both knew Carol Wendleson would move Heaven and Earth if she thought her Katie was in trouble. "Family is nice that way," Greg thought sadly. "I'll call Cat when I'm done." He added. Greg peeled off his clothes stepping into the reasonably sized shower, reveling in the warmth of the spray. Outside he could vaguely hear Katie calling her mom. "Hey, mom." A pause, " _Yes_ , we're fine." Another pause, " Yes mom, Greg's here. Yes, we're at a hotel. All flights are grounded so we're stuck until the storm passes." After a few moments she finished with "yes, mom. I'll keep you updated. Yes, we'll behave ourselves." She moaned giving her goodbyes. Greg shook his head drying off and changing into fresh clothes. "It's all yours, everything good with your mum?" He asked tiredly. "Yeah," she chuckled. "You know mom." He nodded knowingly. "Well, I'm going to hop in the shower" she said tiredly.


	4. Chapter 4

She disrobed quickly stepping into the warm spray of water. "So glad he went first. It's nice and hot." She grinned, washing her hair, making sure to take full advantage of the provided shampoos and conditioners. She shook her head thinking back to her conversation with her mom. There was nothing to worry about. Greg didn't think of her that way. Nevermind how she felt about him. It was surely one-sided, she reasoned.

Greg plopped down on the soft, warm bed. He grabbed his phone he had left on the charge. There was a missed message from Cat. Not wanting her to worry, he skipped the message and called her. "Where are you?!" Cat answered, shouting at him in greeting. "Woah, Cat, everything's fine. All flights are grounded due to inclement weather. We'll be back as soon as we can." "I'm not talking about that, I saw the news. I'm referring to the $435 hotel charge!" She clarified irritably. "Ohhh, yes. It was the only hotel that wasn't booked up, unfortunately." He clarified. "You're telling me in all of New York City, there was only one room left?! Are there two beds??" She asked in an accusatory tone. "I don't know what exactly you're implying, but this is strictly out of necessity!" He ground out in equally venomous tone. Not missing a beat, "and the bed?!" He exhaled incredulously. "There's only one bed, but there's a sofa." He lied without hesitation. He really didn't want to argue, he was exhausted and Katie would be done soon. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. I'm exhausted and quite frankly, I'm done with the third degree. Katie and I are colleagues, nothing more. I'll call when we know more about our travel arrangements. Good night, Catherine." He said cooly, ending the call briskly, not bothering to wait for a reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie caught the tale end of the conversation, both disappointed and hurt that he didn't even think of them as friends. Maybe she was fooling herself. She took a deep breath and poked her head out of the door. "Er, Greg..." she said awkwardly. "I forgot my clothes, could you bring my bag please?" In his exhaustion, he hadn't noticed she didn't grab her things when she entered the bathroom. "Er yeah, yes, of course!" He fumbled handing her her bag. "Thanks." She responded gratefully.

A few moments later she appeared, dressed in an oversized Madonna t-shirt. Her hair slightly damp, left water droplets rolling down her neck and out of sight. He gulped nervously trying not to notice. "Everything okay?" She asked, clarifying with "I heard you fighting..." she trailed. "Oh, yeah," he replied guiltily. He hadn't meant for her to hear him arguing with Cat. He only hoped she hadn't heard him invalidate what he liked to think was more than just a coworkership, rather, something akin to a friendship. He saw her more as an equal than a subordinate. He would never admit it, but he was the one who insisted she be the one chosen to join him to the conference. Not that she need ever find out.

"Er, yeah.. of course. Everything is as you Americans say, A-OK!" He finished lamely. "Oh.. okay... it's just," she paused for a moment and he swore he saw hurt in her eyes. "I heard you fighting," she finished. "Oh, Katie, I'm sorry. I was just trying to squelch an argument with Cat. She can be so jealous." He explained willing her to understand. Before she could respond his phone rang. He grabbed it and silenced it, setting it back down. Immediately it rang again, and again he silenced it. After the third time he resolved to turning it off. He had no intention of fighting anymore. "Cat?" She asked as he set down his phone. "Yeah. Let's not worry about that, it's late." He reasoned. "Yeah...er Greg?" She asked. "About sleeping arrangements..." "Right. Er, well, I suppose we'll have to share." He answered, seeming unconcerned with the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled down his side of the covers sliding underneath them with a satisfied sigh. She stood there staring at him shyly. "Well come on now, I don't bite." He gave a million watt smile, patting on the bed. She grinned pulling down the rest of the covers. She blushed seeing his thin night shirt and blue boxer shorts. He pretended not to notice, smiling to himself. " _Katie Wendleson, shy_? " She looked at him gesturing towards the light. He nodded, reaching to turn off his own. She turned away from him trying not to think of one very warm, very handsome Greg next to her. He tucked his hands under his head staring at the ceiling. He thought back to his conversation with Cat. " _Good lord_ , _was she jealous! Sure Katie is brilliant, beautiful, and a little nutty_ , _with a nutty mother to boot!"_  His mind ran away with him. He was shaken from his reverie by a very squirmy Katie. She couldn't seem to get comfortable. "Are you alright?" He asked into the darkness. Not hearing anything he assumed she was asleep. After a few moments she spoke. "Greg?" He stilled. "Yes? What is it?" She turned to her side looking at him through what little light shone in their room. "Why was Cat so upset about us sharing a room? I mean, I heard what you said, we're nothing more than colleagues." He sensed a sadness in her words that she did her best to conceal. He winced, guilty at his choice of words. Clearly she meant more to him than just a colleague. If he was honest, he cared deeply beyond even friendship at this pont. "Oh Katie, I'm sorry you heard that. I was just trying to assuage her concerns." After a moment he added, "She's very jealous." He heard an audible scoff from her. "Really, Greg? Cat, jealous? Of what?? She's beautiful, she's talented, she has great fashion taste, great voice... and she has you!" He was shocked by that last admission, choosing to first focus on the first bit. "Katie, do you not see that in yourself?" He asked gently genuinely astounded in her own self doubt. "Oh come on, Greg. I constantly put my foot in my mouth, I have a very intrusive mother, I'm clumsy, and there have been many a time I've had a stain on my shirt that only Portia is so kind to point out! And you constantly dismiss my story ideas. I recall you calling me an idiot during the Biscuit Blitz scandal." She seemed out of breath at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

He cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked down at it confused. He waited for her to look at him. He wasn't even sure where to begin correcting her but he needed to fix this. "Katie, you are incredible. The fact that you are unaware of this, quite frankly kills me." He took a risk and moved his hand from her shoulder to cup her face. "Katherine, look at me. I'm so terribly sorry for calling you an idiot. You are brilliant, I was the idiot being arrogant enough to assume you weren't capable of handling a potentially false source. You never needed my protecting." It amazed him with the ease he said this. His chest pained looking at her glistening eyes. "I think I figured out out a long time ago, you're much more than just a colleague. Katie, you are my friend. I care about you. _Deeply._ " It was his turn to blush, but he quickly shook it off. They stared at each other, not sure where to go from here.


	8. Chapter 8

They were both shaken by alerts from her phone. "SEVERE SNOWSTORM. SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY." They both looked at each other anxiously. "I wish I'd brought more warm clothes!" Katie said in anguish. She grabbed her bag dumping the contents on the bed. She didn't find much in the way of warmth. He looked at her sympathetically. "Why don't you dig through my bag and I'll call for some extra blankets." She nodded thankfully. She didn't need to be told twice! Grabbing his bag she rifled through looking for socks or pajama bottoms. She found a long sleeve dress shirt, one of her favorites if she was honest. He showed it to him hopefully. He waved her off and she ran to the bathroom to change.

He grabbed the phone dialing the front desk. "Hello, yes. Can you bring some extra blankets up to room 402? Yes, I understand. Thank you." He rubbed in hands together for warmth in anticipation of the oncoming storm. The front desk had informed him there had been a high demand for blankets but they would have at least one extra per room and would bring them up as soon as possible. Waiting for Katie he grabbed the contents of her bag placing them half-hazzardly into her bag. He paused when he saw some quite risque under garments. He couldn't help but wonder what her intentions were. He gulped guiltily shoving it back in her bag. What he saw next was like a blow to the gut. A "Bride" magazine. He didn't expect it to hit him so hard. _Was Katie marrying Jeremy_??


	9. Chapter 9

Katie grabbed the dress shirt she borrowed from Greg. It was dark green and probably one of her favorites. Especially whenever he rolls up the sleeves to reveal his toned arms, the tightly rolled sleeves accentuating his strong biceps. He had worn it briefly at the conference and it still smelled of his musky cologne. " _Get it together Wendleson! He's got a girlfriend for Pete's sake!"_  She made quick work of the buttons smirking at the tightness around the bust. Of course Beebop and Rocksteady had to give her trouble! She put on his pajama pants grateful they weren't too small. She didn't think she would be able to handle if they were too small. Recalling a previous conversation when she had asked if he thought she could fit through the air vents. She was by no means small. She was curvy and most definitely had an ample bust. Thankfully the pants fit. They were tight around the butt and hung right at the hips, but she wasn't going to complain. Suddenly she could imagine these hanging low on the very handsome hips of her... friend?  _Oh I've got it bad!_ She gulped putting on the socks and exiting the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Greg had just finishing stuffing her bag when he heard her exit the bathroom. He couldn't quite contain his arousal at seeing a very beautiful Katie in his clothes. They definitely looked better on her. She smiled at him anxiously, suddenly self-conscious under Greg's gaze. She noticed he had put her belongings back in her bag. She blushed remembering some of her steamier garments she had brought with in the hopes she might meet someone at the convention. She wasn't ashamed to say she was hella frustrated after her breakup with Jeremy. They just hadn't worked out. "Oh, thanks for putting that stuff away." She thanked him awkwardly. Sensing her unease he reassured her that he didn't lingered on any of her unmentionables.

"Erm.. I called the front desk. Apparently we're not the only ones who saw the alert. The blankets are in high demand but they have at least one extra per room. They'll get to us eventually." He was grateful they were on the third floor and not higher or they may indeed run out of blankets. Seeing her shiver he motioned her back into the bed. She wasn't in a position to argue, goosebumps all over body. She slid into the warm bed reveling in the softness. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Ughh." She moaned in frustration. Amused he said, "I'll get it," in his sexy british accent. " _Sexy_ _? Whaaat? Who said that??"_ Katie thought to herself. He tried to ignore the sensation that pooled in his stomach at hearing her moan. " _Not the time to think of that Gregorious_!" He silently scolded himself.


	11. Chapter 11

He answered the door, relieved to see the blanket in the maid's hands. "Oh thank the Lord!" He grabbed the blanket gratefully, tipping the maid in thanks. He turned to Katie with a devilsh smile. She tried to conceal her blush at his playfulness. He leapt onto the bed and she shrieked as he practically toppled over her, rolling to his side. "Katie! We're saved!" She shook her head at his sudden good mood. "I know! Let's watch a movie!" He practically bounced on the bed as reached across her to grab the remote from her night table. She held her breath as he leaned over her, not daring exhale until he was back on his side. Wether he noticed or not, she couldn't tell. Greg flipped through the channels settling in next to her not seeming to notice her uneasiness. "What shall we watch, my dear friend?" At that she relaxed grinning at him. "Friends!" She bounced, and it was his turn to blush. She hadn't noticed one of the buttons popped open from her blouse. Stupid Beebop and Rocksteady! He tried to focus his attention on the episode. Of course! It had to be the episode where Chandler proposes. As if he wasn't conflicted enough! He looked over at Katie, completely engrossed in the episode and smiled. He enjoyed watching her as much as she enjoyed watching the episode.

****

* * *

**Scene** :

 **Richard** : You were gonna propose? (Sits on the arm of the couch.)

 **Chandler** : Yeah I even (pause) got a ring. (Puts in on the center cushion.) Did you get a ring?

 **Richard** : No I don’t have a ring! (Pause) You go get her Chandler. (Pause) And can I give you a piece of advice? If you do get her, don’t let her go. Trust me.

 **Chandler** : Y’know Richard…you are a good guy.

 

Greg couldn't help but fixate on that line to Chandler. "If you do get her, don't let her go. Trust me." _Right you are,my friend!_  As he was lost in thought the episode had neared it's end. Monica had tried proposing and Chandler took over when Monica couldn't stop crying. Katie was tearing up. He smiled rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "Katie, it's alright. I'm sure they get together in the end, don't worry." She gaped at him. "What? What did I say?" He looked bewildered. "You haven't finished it??" She gasped with incredulity. "They had to have had it in England!" He chuckled, "don't be daft, of course they did! I just... erm... never got around to finishing it." He finished slightly embarrassed. She yawned stretching obnoxiously as he tried to ignore her bosom hugged tightly by his green dress shirt. "Dont worry! We'll finish it sometime!" He gulped hoping she hadn't noticed his shameful ogling of his beautiful friend. He smiled at the use of "we," enjoying the idea that she would be willing to school him on arguably one of the best sitcoms of all time. He had never really caught on to the phenomenon of "Friends" despite Cat's attempts, but he would try if it meant watching it with Katie. He was startled by that realization. It wasn't the show that enticed him. It was the idea of sitting here, much like this, curled up, watching Katie watch "Friends." Watching her giggle or squee, clapping her hands whenever she got excited.


	12. Chapter 12

She settled into the covers, seeming to have overcome her shyness at sharing a bed with her boss-turned-friend. If he could be so lucky! He was having trouble at the idea of lying next to a very squirmy, very lovely smelling, Katie, in his clothes, no less! And he wasn't wrong about the lying part. He had no doubt he wouldn't be sleeping now. She bid him goodnight and turned off her bedside lamp turning away from him. He did the same and turned on his side facing her. He could smell the faint scent of cherry blossoms on her skin and moaned inwardly. He eventually, after much protest, fell asleep. At one point in the night the power had finally gone out. It wasn't long before the room had chilled significantly. He felt her scoot backwards towards him, reveling in his warmth. This time he couldn't contain the groan that came from deep in his stomach. She stirred at the sound and turned her head to look at him groggily. "What time is it?" She asked him sleepily. "Late," he said. The power had gone out some time ago, he had no real idea what time it was. Somewhere after 2am. "Go back to sleep." He whispered gently. She shivered scooting impossibly closer to him. She was _killing him_. She grabbed his warm arm to wrap around her and started to doze off. "G'night bossman." She murmured softly. "Good night, Wendleson." He placed a soft kiss to her crown. And he eventually dozed off with her. The faint scent of cherry blossoms and her warm, soft body, the last thing on his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated "T" for suggestive content.

At some point in the night he had unwittingly snaked his hand under her snug shirt, seeking the warmth of her soft skin. He stroked her stomach softly until she wiggled under his touch. Half asleep she felt warmth pooling in her. His face was nuzzled into her neck, his brizzles scratching her roughly, as he breathed softly, with warm breath. Their legs were tangled and there was no way she could extricate herself without alerting him to their compromising, very pleasant, position. She tried her best to fall back asleep.

* * *

 

 _He breathed in the scent of cherry blossoms as he stirred awake. He could feel her warm body pressed tightly against his.There wasn't an inch of them that wasn't connected. As he became more awake he could feel where his hand had snaked in the chill of the night. Guiltily he tried his best to move it but gasped as he felt her grab his hand and slide it further up her shirt. He felt her breast in his palm, peaked from the cold. Could she be awake? He inhaled as he gently massaged it, feeling her melt into his touch. He trailed hot open-mouthed kisses at the nape of her neck to the crook of her shoulder. The subtle stubble that had begun to grow scraped her skin roughly as he ground himself into her from behind. She took his hand firmly, leading it slowly down into her pajama bottoms and between her legs. He cupped her. She moaned in pleasure. "Greg..."_  She said his name.

"Greg!"


	14. Chapter 14

He shook himself awake. It took him a moment to register it had all been a dream. A very hot dream. He stilled, taking in their position. Their legs were tangled and his hand held tightly to her stomach, snaked underneath her shirt, holding her protectively against him. " _Oh God, t'was only a dream! I'm going to hell_." He thought panicked. He slowly untangled himself, immediately missing her warmth. "Erm... good morning... sleep well?" he asked lamely. She smiled at him nervously, clearly feeling as flushed and uncomfortable as he was. "I'm going to check if there are any flights available yet." She answered, unable to answer his actual question, guilty at her arousal. "Right!" He answered too quickly. "Very good, I'll go fetch us some breakfast." He quickly dressed leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

" _Oh my God! I almost boned Greg. I wanted him to touch me!_ " She groaned in frustration. Stupid snowstorm. It ruined her chances of meeting someone and maybe letting off some much needed steam. Stupid hot Greg, with his warm, hard body pressed against her, with his stupid sexy cologne. She was in agony. She picked up her phone noticing it was only partially charged after the power went out. She found a flight home and booked it for the two of them. Having that finished she quickly got changed, concealing any sign of her disheveled arousal. She knew what would kill her mood.

Katie picked up the phone dialing her mom. "Katie!" Carol all but cried into the phone. "I'm so glad you're alive! Angie, it's Katie! They didn't freeze to death!" She said dramatically. "Mom, I almost jumped Greg!" Carol gasped in disbelief. She knew it was a matter of time before one of them lost it, but she had hoped Greg would have his situation with Cat resolved first. Clearly these two were meant to be! She tried her best to remain calm. "So did you find a flight home yet?" Katie was grateful her mom didn't pry anymore but knew it would come later. Later she could deal with. She could not have this conversation with Greg coming back any minute. She gave her mom their itinerary promising to call her before they boarded and after they landed and hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

Greg scanned the breakfast bar for something quick for them. He saw yogurt and cereal. "Dairy, that's no good!" He went to the next bar, make your own waffles. That would take too long! He spied the donuts and fruit. BINGO! He grabbed a tray loading it with fruit, donuts, juice, and coffee, just the way they liked it. It wasn't lost on him how well he knew Katie. Sure, everyone and their mother knew about Katie's IBS, but he knew her favorite donuts, that she hated the cake donuts because they were "just dry donuts with none of the good stuff- icing, sprinkles, chocolate, coconut!" He knew how she liked her coffee and that he had to sneak an icecube or two because she was too impatient to wait for it to cool, and UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES, do you give her espresso, not that she needs that much caffeine to begin with.

 

Satisfied with his selection he carried their tray to the elevator. As it reached his floor and he stepped out, he had a realization. He had almost "taken" Katie. Right there in their bed. And he wanted to, oh God did he. But where did that leave him with Cat? And more than that, wasn't Katie engaged to Jeremy? He sighed in frustration entering their room. 


	17. Chapter 17

"I come bearing gifts!" He said, entering the room. He winced at how lame he must sound. "Hi." She said shyly. "I booked us a flight home. I hope that's okay..." she trailed, uncertain if she should have cleared it with him. "Oh, good, good. Glad that's taken care of." His smile seemed almost sad. If she didn't know any better she'd say he didn't want to go home either. She didn't know why but that thought excited her. They ate their breakfast silently. She smiled at his choices. Fruit and juice and coffee with donuts. He knew the way to her heart, no cake donuts, and somehow, her coffee was always the right temp when he made it for her, if that made any sense. She never burned herself gulping it down. Because she was definitely a coffee junky. She could be the third Gilmore Girl she mused.

They made quick work of their packing sitting at the side of the bed. "So..." they both started. They laughed lightly, all weirdness disipating for a brief moment. "You go." He said kindly. "Is Cat picking you up?" Sensing his discomfort she regretted asking. Not wanting her to feel bad he gave a shrug just nodding simply. He looked at her expectantly. "And you?" "My mom and probably Angie if my mom has any say." She joked. They sat there quietly for a while. He bumped her foot with his. "Thanks for making this trip... not boring." He frowned, not able to say how he truly felt. "You bet!" She grinned her megawatt smile at him. Just then her phone alarm went off signaling they needed to get down to the lobby and grab a cab.

She stood out on the curb waiting while Greg turned in their room keys and hauled out their luggage. He sighed dramatically, "I think you forgot a few people," he said referring to all the people who asked her to bring souvenirs. "Oh no! Who?!" She shouted in panic. "Katie, Katie, relax. T'was only joking." He smiled reassuringly. "Mean!" She stuck out her tongue petulantly. He laughed as the cab he managed to wave down pulled up to the curb. He motioned for her to get in and crammed all their stuff into the "trunk" as the Americans called it. He scooted in beside her, shutting the door. "Airport please!" And they were off.


	18. Chapter 18

The ride was surprisingly short and in no time they were checked in and waiting for their flight to board. "Pretzel?" He waved one in her face teasingly and she lunged at him. "Gimme!" She grabbed it from him with alarming speed and tore into it. He stared at her in amusement. Suddenly remembering she's not a ravenous animal, she paused. Breaking off a piece she offered it to him. "I'm good thanks." He smiled. She realized then that he had gone just to get her a snack. She smiled. "What's in the bag?" She mumbled, mouth full of pretzel. He handed it to her looking at the ground. Now she was curious. "What is it?" He smiled at her. "Just open it." She dug into the bag pulling out a Statue of Liberty Bear and an "I <3 NYC mug." Sensing her confusion he explained. You spent all your money on gifts for everyone else, you forgot yourself! Her stomach did a flop. He was a constant surprise. Not once did she see him stop to get anything for anyone this whole trip. She wondered when he found the time. He was secretly a softy under all that British sass.

Just then their flight was called. They grabbed their carry-on and joined the line of people waiting to board their flight. They handed over their tickets and boarded the plane. After going over emergency instructions they strapped in ready for takeoff. He gulped anxiously. Remembering suddenly that he is a nervous flyer, she grabbed his hand reassuringly. He closed his eyes and gripped her hand. By the time he let go, her hand was practically numb, but she didn't say anything.


	19. Chapter 19

The flight was pretty silent, both quietly pensive over their trip. He broke the silence. "Katie?" She started, looking at him. "Everything okay?" She looked at him concerned. "Yeah. It's just...." she looked at him silently, waiting for him to continue. "You could have told me." He looked at her, brow furrowed. Sensing her confusion he elaborated. "The wedding. I saw the bridal magazine in your bag." He winced at the memory. "I hope I'm invited?" He said in more of a question than statement. "Greg, I had no idea you'd want to come." She said in amazement. He looked at her pained. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I wish you would have told me." The sadness was undeniable. "I didn't realize you were so close!" She said in surprise. " _Had they not shared the same remarkable weekend?_ " He wondered suddenly.

"I'm sure you can come! I'm not sure how it would work though. It would be weird for me to have you as my "plus-one" if you then had your own "plus-one." Technically that's plus two and no offense but that would kind of suck for me. You'd have Cat and I would have no one!" She rambled on and on. "Katie! Katie! Slow down! What the hell are you talking about?" She looked at him incredulously. "Greg, if you want to come, you should ask Portia. Then you can have your own plus-one and I'll bring my mom or something..." He was genuinely confused by then. "Why would I need to ask Portia and why wouldn't you take your mom? It's your wedding!" He said exasperated."Say what?? Hold up,  _my_  wedding? Greg, _no, Portia's_ wedding. Jeremy and I broke up. I thought you knew!" She was relieved they were on the same page now. Her brain was scrambled by this point. 

 

He waited a moment trying to catch up to everything she said. He was silent for a while. "Katie, I'm sorry about Jeremy... truly. I didn't know." He said after a short while. He suddenly felt guilty that he had tried feeling up his friend while under the assumption she was with someone. Nevermind the fact that  _he_  was with someone. He was more concerned at his lack of consideration for the compromising position he would have put  _her_ in had she actually still been with Jeremy. "It's fine, Greg, really. It just wasn't working out. "Honestly, I think he was too good for me." She trailed off uncertainly. He outright laughed at that suddenly. She looked at him hurt. "Oh God, no no, sorry, no. I just can't believe you thought _he_ was too good for _you_!" She turned from hurt and angry to genuinely confused. "Katie, _you_ were too good for _him_. I say, good riddance to the smug bastard!" He patted her knee. She smiled in understanding. They rode in silence for a while more.

 

"Katie?" He asked in a moment of sheer stupidity. "Who were those sexy lingerie for? The lace... panties and stuff?" He trailed off feeling suddenly very embarrassed for asking such an out-of-bounds question; Even for a friend. "Honestly," she began twisting the strings on her zippered hoodie. "I was hoping I might meet someone at the convention." She kept her head down feeling embarrassed. "Please, Greg, don't judge me. It's been... _a while_." She willed him to understand. "Hey," he grabbed her hand causing her to look up at him. "I could never judge you, never. But, you are way too good for anyone there. And you deserve far more than a one-night-stand." Her eyes bore into his. He was being sincere. She half-smiled at him appreciatively. The rest of the short ride home she leaned her head against the window and he kept his hand rested on her arm. He was content to stay this way forever quite honestly. Just he and Katie, no drama, no Jeremy, no Cat. He felt almost guilty at that last bit. _Almost_. He couldn't fault her for being jealous. It seemed she had figured out a long time ago what he was only now just realizing. He had fallen for Katie.


	20. Chapter 20

They arrived at the airport in no time at all. They deboarded the plane and waited for their belongings at the baggage claim. It didn't take long for Katie and Greg to see Carol and Angie with their "So Glad You Didn't Die" welcome home boards. They rolled their eyes in amusement. "Hi mom, hi Angie." Katie was encircled in a hug by the two women. "Get in here Greg!" Carol tugged at Greg causing him to drop his luggage. He laughed at the sheer silliness of this moment. 

"Gregarious Walsh!" They cringed in unison. Greg smiled weakly in apology. It was good seeing you, Carol, Angie. Katie, I'll see you at the office!" They waved him off heading towards the parking lot with all of Katie's luggage. "So what did you get us?" Carol asked excitedly. Greg shook his head in amusement winking at Katie before they headed out of sight. Katie smiled rifling through her luggage. She handed Carol a Lady Liberty sun visor. Angie smiled clapping her hands in anticipation. It was a dirty NYC deck of cards. Angie clapped her on the back. "That's our girl!" They all laughed hopping into Carol's car. 

Greg winced as he was pulled back to reality. It was not lost on Cat that something had happened between Katie and him . "So how was you trip?" She asked, trying to be sincere. "It was great! Not long enough honestly-" he cut himself off at that admission. "It didn't feel like work. Usually conferences are sooo boring." He tried to save himself. But they both knew it was too late. He grabbed his bag gulping silently as they both made the uncomfortable ride home.


	21. Chapter 21

When they got home Greg silently took his luggage into their apartment. Kicking off his shoes he plopped down on the sofa exhausted and not that he say aloud, but already missing his friend and workmate. He checked his phone. No missed messages. He frowned disappointed. He was startled when he heard Cat come into the living room. She had her suitcases packed. He looked at her in confusion. "Greg, I think we both know this isn't working." She said matter-of-factly. He tried to argue but found he didn't really have much to say. "Our hearts just aren't in it. And... I've met someone..." she lied. He looked at her not knowing what to say. She looked at him angrily. "Really?! You don't even care, do you?" She yelled at him. He rubbed his face wearily. "Cat, what do you expect me to do? You've got your bags packed and you tell me you've met someone. What am I supposed to do with that?" She looked at him coldly. "Of course you don't care! You've been screwing her this whole time!" He stared her down darkly. "Don't. Don't you dare put this on Katie! You been acting like a crazy jealous person for months!" He spat out. "Wake up, Greg!" I see it, my folks see it, everyone around you see it. The only ones that seem oblivious are you and Katie!" He looked at her in genuine confusion. "You're mad for each other. There's no way I was ever going to compete with that." He looked at her weighing her words. He knew deep down she was right. "Cat," he looked at her regretfully. "I'm sorry. Truly." She took his hands for a moment. "Me too, you take of yourself," she said almost sad. Steeling herself she added, "And don't mess this one up."


	22. Chapter 22

Greg wanted to be sad as he watched her walk out the door. He tried be to a gentleman and help her with her bags but she didn't seem to want his help. He felt awful for not being more upset, truly, he did. But all he felt was relief. He could finally stop denying his feelings. His heart felt as light as it had in months. Because it seemed that's how long he'd been harboring these feelings. Ever since he saw Katie challenge him to take his job for the day. Hell, probably even before that. He was proud when he saw her overcome hurdle after hurdle. Her resourcefulness at using Portia's ill-advised squad feud videos to make her celebrity snapchat segment was brilliant. 

He felt his phone buzz next to him. Picking it up he saw it was a message from Katie. There she was, snuggled up with her Lady Liberty Teddy sipping what he hoped was tea, this late at night, out of her I <3 NYC mug. She had her signature megawatt smile, her mouth was hidden by her mug but he saw it in the way her piercing blue-gray eyes sparkled at him. He sent back his own huge grin. Everything was looking up.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning it was time to head back to work. He felt as well rested as he had in years, not counting the night he had just shared a bed with Katie. He flipped through the shirts hanging in his closet. He picked a long-sleeved denim one with a small dot pattern. Next were the Khaki pants with matching brown shoes and belt. The denim shirt had the same fit as Katie's favorite Forest Green one she had worn beautifully just the other night. He couldn't help thinking back to her lying next to him in it. How the button popped open when she bounced up and down on the bed in delight when he agreed to watch Friends with her. He gulped. "Get it together, for God's sake!" 

 

Katie awoke much in the same mood as Greg. She felt light and breezy. The only thing that could make it better, she knew was a fantasy. She wanted to waltz right in his office and plant one on him. And he would tell her things hadn't worked out with Cat, that they ended things and he knew where he belonged. She shook the thoughts from her head picking out the most flattering outfit she could think of. She thought back to their conversation. He had abruptly put a stop to her self-doubt. She had been so hard on herself. He instilled a new confidence in her that she hadn't even realized she had lost. Right around when she saw Cat for the first time. She shouldn't have compared, she knew. She couldn't help herself. She seemed to have everything she wanted. It wasn't until Greg pointed out she did that she realized what was missing. She was brilliant, strong, talented and beautiful. She couldn't deny she felt as much looking at herself in the mirror. Her pants seemed to hug her in just the right way. Her soft flowing top that gathered tastefully at the bust, a blazer that complimented her curves, on top. She wore her favorite sparkling silver earrings and her cute black eyelet Oxfords. She felt invincible! She put the final touches on her makeup. Looking at herself she finally allowed herself to acknowledge what was missing. Of all of the qualities and strengths she possessed, there was one thing she still wanted. Greg. In all his stupid sassy British sexiness, with his stunning smile. Those strong arms and sharp wit. And dear God, that cologne. She was beyond sexually frustrated."Get a hold of yourself, Wendleson!"


	24. Chapter 24

Being back at the office felt surreal after the prolonged trip they had. They had flown out on Monday with the intention of returning Wednesday. Getting trapped at the airport, they wound up sharing a room for the night and returning Thursday. And now, it felt as if none of it had happened. Something both of them found unsettling. Katie spent most of the day following up on potential stories while Greg was mostly making sure the others hadn't wrecked the place. They had yet to run into eachother and it was nearing lunch time. He looked at his watch decidely. " _We'll have lunch. Clear the air...make sure this weekend really happened_. _Maybe even figure out what it all meant_." He headed towards her office feeling surprisingly nervous. He had been in her office hundrends of times. But this time, this time was different. He mustered up all of his courage and turned the handle. "Katie?" She looked up from her desk, holding a pen in her mouth. "Hey!" She said clumsily getting out of her chair, walking around to meet him. He took her by her forearms, hands under her elbows. "How are you?" He asked lamely, unable to find the right words. "I'm...I'm good." She smiled.  _"Lonely and hella frustrated! I want to go back to these past few days and stay there forever."_ She thought the last bit to herself. 

"I was thinking we could grab some lunch?" He said hopefully, wondering if she was feeling what he had been since they returned.  _"I just want to hold you and fall asleep to the smell of you're cherry blossom hair again."_ He thought wistfully. "Lunch sounds great." She smiled at him. Just then there was a knock at her door. They both turned to look.  _Jeremy??_


	25. Chapter 25

"Hi, is now a good time?" He asked awkwardly, oblivious to the sexual tension in the room. " _Not at all you wank._ " Greg thought to himself. "Jeremy...hi, I... what are you doing here?" She said with a mix of confusion and incredulity. "Can we talk?" He asked, looking at Greg with a "do you mind?" Look. Greg's jawed tightened and Katie could feel his fist clench beside her. She placed a hand on Greg's arm. "This'll just be a second." She smiled at Greg, not so subtly making it clear to Jeremy that this would be a brief visit. Greg looked at her questioningly but nodded when she looked at him pleadingly. "I'll be right outside." He assured her. He closed the door leaning on the other side of it.

"Katie... you look. Wow! You look incredible. How are you?" He blustered. "What are you doing here, Jeremy?" She asked, not mincing words, getting straight to the point. "I want to talk about us. I don't like where we left things." She looked at him with indignation, "Us? Jeremy, there is no us." She grabbed her bags ready to leave her office. "Katie, I have news. Will you please here me out? Dinner tonight?" He looked at her pleadingly. It was almost desperate. "Is everything... alright?" She asked, suddenly feeling guilty that he had some ulterior motive. Maybe he was sick or something... "Dinner. Tonight?" He answered with his own question. Feeling the need to hear him out, out of obligation, she agreed. "Fine. But just dinner." She asserted. He nodded gratefully. "Okay then. Tonight. 6pm, at Rizzuto's. You remember the place?" She nodded. "See you tonight." He said as he exited her office with her. As she exited her office she looked at Greg apologetically. "I'm ready, just need a pit-stop to the bathroom." She told him headed down the hallway. "I'll meet you outside!" She followed with as she turned the corner, out of sight.

"Greg, so good to see you again." He said way too confidently. " _Somethin's definitely up_." Greg thought to himself. "Listen, I've got some news, Katie and I are having dinner tonight. Maybe you and your girlfriend could join us." He said in invitation. He said the "Katie and I" part a little too confidently. "Er yeah... I'm sure that'll be fine." Greg muttered uncertainly. "Great!" Jeremy said giving Greg a slap on the back. "I'll see you tonight." And with that he left.

 _"Fantastic!"_ Greg thought to himself. 


	26. Chapter 26

Once Katie finished in the restroom she came outside to find Greg, true to his word. He had waited for her. She smiled her megawatt smile and Greg almost forgot about just moments ago when he had wanted to deck the lights out of the smug bastard, Jermey. He stood by his previous statement, Katie was far too good for him. "How does that sandwich place you told me about on Pennsylvania Ave sound?" She asked interrupting his thoughts. "Hm? Oh yes! Er, that sounds good!" He stammered. "Okay, great! I'll follow you." She bounced obliviously to his inner turmoil. 

They got in their vehicles and pulling out of the lot, made it out onto the road. She was grateful she had followed or she would have never found the place. She was impressed by how well he knew all the back ways and side-streets, avoiding most of the traffic. She also noticed how he was careful with his speed assuring she could follow him. He was thoughtful that way. Not that she should be surprised. Everyone else, maybe. But she knew the warmth he tried his best to conceal from everyone else. She seemed to bring it out of him, she smiled. It was not lost on her that he had grown a soft-spot for her manic mother as well. "It must be a Wendelson thing" she quipped. She groaned when she noticed he had found a spot to parallel park. A skill she had yet to master in all of her time living here. She grumbled as he waved at her. After circling the block she finally found a spot out in "no-man's land." He walked up to the side of the building to meet her. In the time it took her for her to find a place to park and walk to the restaurant, three spots had opened up. He chuckled. "I was wondering where you got to!" He teased playfully, seeming to have gotten over the whole "Jeremy" ordeal. "No fair! I can't parallel park, and yes, I know I should know how by now, living in New York, but most of the time I just get lucky!" She defended,missing her innuendo altogether. Greg however, had not. He coughed. "Shall we?" And motioned leading the way to the restaurant. She groaned as they walked past the three spaces that had opened up. "So much for getting lucky." She grumbled. Once again, Greg had to pretend not to notice her double entendres.


	27. Chapter 27

They made their way inside and she was pleased to see how cozy it was, not at all like the cookie-cutter comercial, corporate restaurants she was used to. The ones that ate little ones like this for breakfast. It was more of a ma-and-pop place like the ones back home in Jersey. He led her to a table in the back and they got comfortable. It wasn't long before a server came over to greet them with a tray of waters. "Why hello, Meredith. Welcome back! I trust everything is okay with your mom now?" The girl smiled placing the waters down. Greg handed one to Katie, taking the other for himself. They conversed while Katie took a look at one of the menus placed on the table.

"She's doing much better, thank you for asking." She smiled at him. "Katie, I'm  _terribly_ sorry, how rude of me!" He turned to Katie as if he had just remembered she was there. He looked at her seeming genuinely sorry for failing to introduce the two women. While they had been catching up, Katie had sat there quietly trying not feel out of place, flipping through the menu. " _What an ass_!" He scolded himself internally. "Katie, this is Meredith. I've known her pretty much since I started here at MMN." Katie smiled giving an awkward wave at her. "Mere, this is my Ka- this is my dear friend, Katie." He caught himself. It wasn't lost on the girl that Greg was definitely smitten with Katie. Meredith gave her a warm smile. "Nice to meet you." I've heard such nice things about you!" Greg who had taken an opportunity to drink his water, choked, looking panicked at Katie.

Before he could get a word in, Meredith continued. "He couldn't stop bragging about this Katie-girl at work and her talented reporting on that Biscuit Blitz game. He was very proud." Katie blushed looking at Greg who was staring at the floor. Sensing she had said too much, she shifted the conversation. "Greg, I know you usually order a reuben and 'chips'." She teased about the fries. "How about you, Katie?" Turning her attention away from him and onto Katie. She looked down at the menu awkwardly. She couldn't decide! "I think you'd like the Club. It's fantastic on sourdough! Or the tuna salad on wheat is _phenomenal_." He gushed. The two women laughed at him. He could only shrug. "I guess I'll take the tuna on wheat." Meredith nodded and went to place the orders.


	28. Chapter 28

"So..." Greg began. "So..." Katie said back. He looked at her seeming to search for something. She squirmed under his gaze. He inhaled deeply deciding to just go for it. "So Jeremy..." he started but couldn't finish. She twirled her straw around in her glass.

 

"Yeah...he said he had wanted to talk to me at dinner tonight. I didn't think we had much to talk about since we broke up. We were in different places. He wanted to move and I wasn't ready. It wasn't meant to be. Anyway...he said he had news. I just-" he cut her off blurting "he invited us too." She looked at him almost disappointed, if he wasn't mistaken. But then, maybe it was wishful thinking. She  _did_ agree to this dinner, after all. "Us?" Was all she could say.

Before he could respond their food came out. Whatever he was going to say had left him. They inhaled Greg's hot food and couldn't help but groan. Meredith laughed at them setting the food down in front of them with a smile. "I'll leave you to it." She set down some extra napkins leaving them to enjoy their meal. They ate in silence for a while. Only breaking it when Katie went to snatch his fries. He batted at her hands but conceded when she gave an adorable pout. "Oh alright. But just a few!" She grinned at him and he knew he was done for. 

Finishing their meal Greg asked for the check. "That was awesome!" Katie raved, glad she had discovered this gem. She could see more of her lunches coming from here in the future. Receiving the check they walked up to the counter. "Can you split that for us please?" Katie asked the cashier politely. "Don't you dare," he said assertively to the young cashier. The boy raised his hands in surrender. "You got it!" He said entering the ticket in. "Seriously Greg," he wouldn't let her finish. "Katie, let it go. Please?" He gave his most charming smile. She smirked in agreement. "Fiiiine." She drew out the word, rolling her eyes in defeat. 


	29. Chapter 29

After he finished paying the bill, she waited as Greg went back to give a tip to Meredith. She thanked him saying something Katie couldn't quite make out and waved her goodbyes to them, smiling, as they exited. "Seriously, Greg. Thank you for lunch. It was everything you raved it to be." She chuckled. He looked at her timidly. "And thank you for letting me." He smiled referring to her allowing him to pay. He really didn't mind. He enjoyed being able to do something nice for her. And he was glad for the chance to spend some quality alone time with her that they hadn't had since they arrived back from the conference. She blushed.

"Right," he said, switching gears. "Do you think you can make it back to the office from here?" He asked her, knowing she was directionally challenged. "Er... I think so?" She replied uncertainly. "Right, best just to follow me," he told her, walking her to her car. He waited for her to get in and shut the door. Patting the top of the car he said, "okay then, follow me." With that he dashed across the street and down to his car where he had parked, much closer to the restaurant.

She caught herself staring at him as he made his way to his car. There was something about seeing him in those khaki pants that hugged his butt just right, and the demin shirt with the rolled up sleeves that hugged his biceps just like her favorite forest green shirt. She felt heat pooling in her stomach. " _Oh my God! I'm totally ogling my boss/friend right now_!" She gulped guiltily. She yelled at herself to get it together as she watched Greg pull out of his masterfully skilled parking spot. After waiting for him to pull out, she followed him back towards the office.


	30. Chapter 30

Once again, back at the office, they parked their cars and made their way back inside. They rode the elevator in comfortable silence. Nodding as the elevator opened, they smiled going their seperate ways. With the usual "Breakdown" commotion they didn't see much of each other the rest of day. It was nearing 5pm when Katie called it a night. She had to get ready for that damn dinner she agreed to have. She knew it was too late to cancel but she couldn't bear the thought of seeing Greg and Cat all snug in their seats together, while she sat across Jeremy, whom she had no mixed feelings for. They had been over a long time ago.

She knocked on the door and peeked inside. "Katie, come in." He said distractedly not looking up from his paperwork. "Hey, I'm heading out. I've got to get ready for that... dinner." She trailed off grumbling. He looked up at her and checked his watch. Damn! He best do the same if he wanted to make it. He almost missed the fact that Katie actually sounded as displeased as he did about the dinner. "Right, I should probably head out too. See you tonight, then?" He looked at her questioningly, seeming to need confirmation he was actually wanted there. "Tonight, then." She gave an awkward salute-type wave with two fingers and left. He shook his head. "So strange." He smirked to himself.


	31. Chapter 31

The whole way home, Greg stressed about what he was going to say to Katie if she asked about Cat. _"I'm drop-dead in love with and you and I thought she was crazy for being so jealous and not trusting me_." He shook his head. That wasn't at all untrue. He loved, had loved Cat but they had drifted long before Katie. Katie wasn't the catalyst for his relationship ending. She had been the catalyst to his happiness. He found himself enjoying work again, seeing how passionate she was, it reminded him why he came here in the first place. She challenged him when he was being pig-headed and she didn't hold back. She was tenacious. If anything, the happiness and life that was reawoken in him made him realize how miserable he and Cat had been. Cat was jealous of Katie, but she had no idea his feelings for Katie, at the time, were purely professional although they did grow closer, inevitably with Carol meddling. She had a way of bringing people together. All of them. Carol had given him a sense of family. She loved each and every one of them as her own. And she took no nonsense from anyone, including Chuck on her very first day. He could see where Katie got it from. Cat was jealous of Greg for being happy. He didn't realize at the time, the correlation between his happiness and the Wendlesons. But Cat had. And her jealousy and mistrust in him only pushed him further away. He wouldn't blame Katie for the end of his relationship with Cat. If anything, he would thank her. She had brought joy back into his life, and at the time, he hadn't even noticed. He had no doubt things would have ended with Cat and him very soon, even without adding Katie and his unwitting blossoming feelings to the mix.

" _What if Katie got back together with Jeremy_?" His heart sank. Best not to think of that. When he got home he didn't have much time left to get ready. "Ugh what do I wear?" He knew he was being ridiculous. He surely wasn't vying for Katie's affections by competing with Jeremy. Of course he wasn't. He sent a text to Katie

G: "Hey, what's the dress code for tonight?"

K: "Clothes silly!" She couldn't resist.

G: "Damn, all I have is my green dress shirt. Laundry day. :/ "

K: "perfect! Yep, that one. my fave 😁" She gulped. " _Did he know what was her favorite_?"

G: "well it's settled lol. I'll wear my green shirt."

K: "don't forget pants! 😂"

G: "pants?? 🤔you never said anything about pants!😱" He teased.

K: "ha! I'm sure Cat would love that..." She didn't know why she said that. She instantly regretted it.

G: "see you there." He replied simply.

K: "k. cya there!" They were having fun and she ruined it. She considered a smiley emoji. "No use..." She thought to herself.

* * *

 


	32. Chapter 32

Katie looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes to get ready. " _Why am I so nervous? I don't care what Jeremy thinks!"_ She sighed. She knew it wasn't Jeremy she wanted to impress. It was Greg. And she definitely didn't want to be a frumpy mess while Cat looked perfect as usual. She scolded herself. She had to stop competing. She recalled her conversation with Greg in the hotel. He had called her incredible, brilliant even. She couldn't help but want to hear him tell her that again. She could use a little reassurance right now. She shook herself from her thoughts throwing blouses onto her bed. She was torn between a black V-neck blouse and and deep gray sleeveless blouse also with a V-neck. She settled on Gray with a stamped, silver metal layered necklace. It was dainty and matched the silver stamped metal earrings she loved. Her hair was still wavy so she threw it in a poinytail. She put on black skirt, grateful she had tried that leg waxing with the homemade sugar wax. It had hurt like a mother but it looked good. She was just grateful she could avoid shaving for a week or two. Those knock-off "Wenus" razors her mom gave her made her break out. She had no idea what was in those moisture strips, but in the trash they went. Next were some black heels, strapped and with a slim heel. Satisfied with her outfit, she touched up her make-up. Cat may be beautiful with those big brown Bambi eyes, but she was confident in her winged liner. She had perfected it over the years. "So sharp it could cut a man," she mused. She decided on a cab reasoning that with a night dealing with Jeremy and Cat and not eye-balling Greg in his stupid sexy green shirt, she would need wine. Lots. Especially if she was going to make it through another one of "Snow White's" monologues about her amazing life and her amazing boyfriend. She groaned, climbing into the cab that had arrived. She gave him the name of the restaurant and they took off.


	33. Chapter 33

Greg knew he had probably come off as dismissive, ending his texts with Katie. He couldn't lie to her about Cat. She'd figure out soon enough, depending on how things went tonight. If she ended up with Jeremy, there was no use telling her he and Cat were done. As much as he wanted to tell her, he didn't want Katie choosing him out of guilt that she may have caused his breakup. He wanted Katie to make an unbiased decision. Even if it ended up crushing him. He called a cab, waiting outside. Who was he kidding? Katie had no idea how much he he had fallen for her. He sighed. This was going to be a long night. He prayed it would turn out alright, he only wanted Katie's happiness. Preferably with her in his arms but he would just have to wait and see. When the cab pulled up he gave directions to the restaurant and tried not to think about anything. When he arrived he realized he no idea if Jeremy had a reservation. As the host greeted him he stammered. "Er I think I have a reservation here, for four." The hostess looked at him skeptically. "Name?" She asked him. "Actually, if you could tell me the names, I could tell you which one it probably is." She looked at him impatiently. "Sir, if you have no reservation, I'm afraid we are booked for the night." Just then Jeremy came out into the lobby. "Gregory, I thought that was you! He's with me!" He led him by the shoulder to their table. It appeared Katie hadn't arrived yet. He groaned inwardly. He really didn't want to get stuck making small-talk with this handsy bastard. He was pretty damn sure he knew his name wasn't _Gregory_.


	34. Chapter 34

Katie's cab pulled up. She thanked the cabdriver, paying. "Here goes nothing." She said to herself, squaring her shoulders. She really had to work on that talking to herself thing. People might get the wrong idea. She shivered, not sure if it was from nerves or the chill in the air. She knew she should've brought a jacket but she was hoping it would be over soon. As she walked into the lobby taking in the atmosphere. It was predictably busy for a Friday night. She searched the room for the others. "Ma'am, may I help you?" She shook her head in response. "Thanks but I see my group." She made her way over before the hostess could respond. She spotted Jeremy who smiled at her. Greg turned around to see Katie and smiled dispiritedly. They both stood as she made her way to the table, not sitting until Jeremy had tucked her into the table. They all sat there awkwardly for a moment. "So, Gregory, where's Cat?" Jeremy asked taking a drink of his water, eyeing Greg down. Greg had had enough of his smart mouth. Now he knew he was toying with him. "It's not Gregory." Greg and Katie corrected in unison. Greg looked at Katie appreciatively. She nodded taking a sip of her own water. "Yeah, where's Cat?" She asked. He was spared by the server, or so he thought, when the server asked if they were ready to order. Jeremy replied, "Maybe we should wait for Cat?" Greg looked at Jeremy and the server. "That's alright, we can go ahead. Probably just running late." He took a drink of water. Katie eyed Greg suspiciously as he avoided eye contact. She knew when he was lying. She had perfected that skill over the years, watching him lie to Chuck to soothe his ego and get him to do his job. Watching him use Chuck as an excuse to keep everyone in line without having to be a dick. Jeremy shrugged. "Alright, then I guess I'll go." He ordered steak, rare. Katie was still deciding. "Greg you go, I need a minute." She said not looking up from her menu. "The steak"s pretty good here," Jeremy offered. "I'll take the Chicken Parmesan."  Greg handed the server his menu. "Oo! That's what I want!" Katie said handing the server her menu. Jeremy looked chafed. Greg smiled at her. Jeremy excused himself to the restroom. He felt like the odd one out and needed to regroup.


	35. Chapter 35

Where's Cat?" Katie asked, not pulling any punches. "Like I said, probably just running late." Greg lied to her, staring her straight in the eyes. If she wasn't so miffed that he lied to her, and confidently at that, then she would have found his smoldering eyes quite attractive. He was challenging her. She would have none of it. "Gregorious Walsh, you come clean this instant, so help me God, if I have to shake it out-" Greg conceded. "It's over, we're through." Katie was taken aback by his admission, looking confused and some other emotion, sad? Scared? He realized then that she may have misunderstood him. "Cat and me. We're done." She looked at him, looking genuinely sad for him. She really did care. Not that he doubted that, he just didn't know how deep it ran. "Greg I-" she was immediately interrupted when Jeremy came back. "Man, usually by the time I come back, the food is here. I thought I had it down to a science." He said sounding charming. " _Maybe you should try again, longer this time, you smug bastard._ " Greg thought to himself. "Well in any case, Katie, I'd like to tell you why we're here." She looked at him curiously, sipping her drink. "I'm moving back-" she choked on her water, spilling the glass down her front. Greg reached across quickly, offering her his cloth napkin. She took it gratefully as she patted her self dry. When the commotion settled, he continued. "They're transferring me. I know that was a huge part of why we ended things..." he trailed. " _Why I ended things!"_ She scoffed, boy could he rewrite history. Greg looked down, fiddling with the napkin that had been wrapped around the silverware, meant for Cat. "Uh huh..." Katie was starting to have a bad feeling about this. "It'll be three hours away. But I found an opening for you at one of the networks, it would be junior producer but I hear they promote from within." Greg could see where this was headed, his gut twisted. "Katie, come with me. We can try again, pick up where we left off. You can still see your mom every once in a while and-" Greg interjected, "Please excuse me, I'm going to go wait for Cat outside." He stood up, quickly leaving. Jeremy gave a waving gesture as he continued. Katie was no longer listening. She knew that was bullshit, he and Cat were through. He had said as much. " _Where was he really going,"_ she wondered. " _He's not leaving, is he?! Oh no._.." She was disrupted of her thoughts. "Katie, are you with me?" Jeremy asked, no longer confident she had heard anything he said. She stared, eyes fixed at the door. "Sorry, it's just a lot to process."


	36. Chapter 36

Greg stepped out into the brisk night air to wait at the curb. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he exhaled an exhausted breathe he hadn't known he was holding. He stared out into the streets of the city. It was chilly, the sun had set long ago, taking with it, its warmth. His mind was reeling. He had no idea how this was going to go, but the thought of Katie leaving, was unbearable. He could recall how hurt had been when he had let his Gram fire her. He had become lost without her, it just wasn't the same. He had made everyone around him miserable. She made him a better person, better boss even. Now here he stood, faced with the same possibility of losing her. He was a coward, he knew, but he couldn't watch. His heart tore in his chest. He hadn't waited to find out what Katie would say, what would happen, he only hoped Katie would forgive him for leaving her. . Not that he could ever really _leave_ her. His heart belonged to her. It seemed Cat figured that out long before he had. He swallowed a lump in his throat. All of this was too much. He called for a cab and waited in the cold brisk night. He couldn't believe Jeremy had honestly expected Katie to take a lower paying position and leave her mom and life behind. He had only returned because he was transferred by his job, not for her. Jeremy had said as much. Greg couldn't believe he was here right now. In this moment, standing on the curb, heart aching, single and possibly very soon without Katie; the one his heart belonged to. It was crazy to think just a few days ago, they had shared a bed, huddling under the covers for warmth, seeking refuge from the snowstorm. When he had returned home and Cat left, he had allowed himself, for a moment, to fantasize a life with Katie. Living together, continuing to work side-by-side, making love; building a future and a lifetime of memories, together. But she had to be here for that to even possibly become a reality. He wiped a stray tear he hadn't noticed had fallen.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really do like Jeremy in the show. But we all know Katie and Greg are endgame. And there's nothing better than seeing Greg's rough exterior melt away when it comes to Katie

After a few moments of silence he spoke. "So what do you think?" He asked turning to her eagerly. "I appreciate the thought, truly," Katie started, "but I can't just leave my mom. My job, I worked _so_ hard to get where I am. I don't think I can just leave MMN-" He looked disappointed, she thought, as he looked down, hands interlaced, twiddling his thumbs, lips pursed. After a moment he spoke, still staring down at the floor. "You mean you can't leave him." He looked up to stare at her. "The one you were just daydreaming about when he walked out the door. That's why you couldn't come with me, isn't it?" He said cooly. "What are you-" he cut her off. "You know damn well who I'm talking about." She couldn't believe this. "I didn't come with you because I wasn't ready. And honestly, would we even be here having this conversation if it wasn't for your job relocating you?" She asked him. He argued, beginning to raise his voice. "Just tell me this, did I ever stand a chance? Or were you just stringing me along?" She'd had enough. "I should never have come." She said eyes tearing in frustration. She felt ambushed. "You're right, I don't know why you even bothered. You're just jerking me around. You've been screwing him the whole time! Does this, Cat person even exist? Or was that just a clever rouse? A convenient lie to cover up your whoring around behind my back?" She stood up, grabbing her purse. "You go to hell." She gritted, splashing her wine at him. She made her way to leave but he beat her to it. "Don't bother, we're done here," he wiped his face with his cloth napkin. Throwing it down, he shouted. "Enjoy your meal- on me!" By then everyone had been staring. She stood there in humiliation as the server came out with their entrees.


	38. Chapter 38

Greg looked at his watch, " _damn_." That cab was taking it's sweet time. He had taken a cab here in the event that this night went to shit. That way he could at least stop off at bar and get smashed. He didn't want to return to his empty, dark apartment. " _It's Friday, to hell with it!_ " He thought, embracing his misery. He was interrupted from his pity party when Jeremy bursted through the doors. "Oh great, _you're_ here." He seethed. "Enjoy your dinner with that whore, I'm done. Enjoy your shitty life together!" Greg stared at him confused. "What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?! Where's Katie?" He asked incredulously. He was properly pissed. "I left your girlfriend in there." Greg turned his attention back to the restaurant just for a moment, thinking of Katie, left inside. He was distracted as Katie came out, tear-stained and still wet from her spilled water. " _Katie._ " He thought urgently. Jeremy took that as his opportunity to leave. He had made it to his car by the time he turned around. " _I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!_ " He thought lividly. " _Not now, idiot!_ " He scolded himself turning his focus back to Katie. She hadn't even known he was there, she was so distraught. " _That bastard caused a scene and humilated her, and then just left her there, that piece of shit!"_ He tried to quell his exceeding anger as he approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her.


	39. Chapter 39

Katie had rushed hurriedly out of the restaurant, unable to bare the intrusive and judgmental glares of the fellow patrons any longer. She hadn't gone there to fight. She hadn't even cared to know what Jeremy was going to say, if she was honest with herself. She went merely out of curiosity. And shamefully, to get Greg's attention, even though she knew nothing would or could come of it. He was with Cat. And since she was being honest, she also accepted the fact that she was glad for a chance to spend time with Greg again. Even after their trip, even after having lunch with him earlier that day, _even though_ they wouldn't be alone. In fact, as far as she knew at the time, Greg was still with Cat. But it made no difference so long as she got to see him again. Ever since that last night on their trip, she hadn't been able to deny her feelings any longer. She was falling for Greg. She hadn't anticipated it, hadn't intended it, and yet it had happened. She wiped her eyes with her hands, sure she was a hot mess. It was cold outside and she dreaded the wait she would have to endure until a cab came. " _What a mess_." She wasn't sure where to go from here. Jeremy had all but publicly and emtionally evisorated her. And Greg.. he had left her. He wasn't with Cat anymore, and she didn't know what to do with that information. Why didn't he want her to know? Why would he lie to her? All she knew was that he was gone, and she was left to wait, alone in the cold. She let the tears fall as her body shook from the cold.


	40. Chapter 40

"Katie?" He said gently. She looked up to see him staring at her worriedly. She thought he had left. "Oh God, _Greg_." She was almost ashamed to be seen this way. By Greg especially- to be vulnerable. She wiped her eyes in vain but the tears kept falling, softer now. "I thought you left.." The look of disappointment she had at that thought, ripped a hole right through his him. "I wanted to give you space. It seemed you had some things to talk about." He said, trying his best to convince her he hadn't just abandoned her. She wept. "He humiliated me, said I was a whore and said I wouldn't move with him because I was screwing you!" The last part was said with anger. She would never come between someone else's relationship!

Taking her by her shoulders, he looked at her for a moment, his heart ached. Even in the streetlights, tear-stained and shivering, she looked beautiful. He forced her to look at him, taking her gently by the chin staring into her now stormy gray eyes. She didn't say anything, just cried. Greg tugged off his jacket, and wrapped it around her, holding her protectively against his chest. Rubbing her back in small soothing circles, he placed a firm kiss at her crown, inhaling the familiar scent of cherry blossoms. "Oh, Katie love," he said softly into her hair. She burried her face in his neck, beginning to shiver a little less, captured by his warmth. He whispered to her lovingly, "Shhh, there, there, you're alright. I'm here now, everything's alright. I'm right here." He held her like this until his cab arrived. He couldn't bare to leave her there, devastated and alone on the sidewalk. He reluctantly let her go as his cab pulled up, already missing her warmth. "Let's get you home."


	41. Chapter 41

The ride was mostly silent once she gave the driver directions to her apartment. Her head leaned against the window as she stared aimlessly out into the night. He reached out, taking her hand, caressing it. She let him. She wanted to take it all back. This whole night. She wanted to rewind to their lunch earlier that day. Further back even. When they had cuddled in bed watching Friends, wearing his clothes. Sleeping side-by-side, and waking to him holding her tightly against him. Carressing her in his sleep, his hand burried beneath her shirt. She groaned. She hadn't been touched in far too long. "Katie?" He shook her from her thoughts, piercing the silence and grasping her hand. She loved hearing her name from his lips. It made her heart warm, and if she was honest, other parts of her as well. " Did you and Cat... breakup after our trip?" She asked suddenly, she had to know. "He looked at her, eyes searching. "When you and I came home." Her heart fluttered. "Was it... because of... our trip?" He looked at her, weighing his words. Like he was stalling almost. "Greg?" She asked finally. "We're here" he said staring into her piercing baby blues, and squeezing her hand once more.

He paid the driver and stepped out of the car. Reaching his hand gently he guided her out shielding her head with his hand as she exited the cab, to prevent her from hitting the doorframe. She shut the cab door behind her and led him up the doorway to her apartment. As he followed her he realized she had left her purse in the cab! Chasing after it, he managed to catch the driver before he drove off into the night. He grabbed her purse nodding to the cab-driver in thanks.

As he dashed back to her door-stoop showing her the retrieved purse, he grinned playfully in victory. She looked up at him with her best attempt at a smile. He dug into her small bag and fished out her keys. She unlocked the door, Greg guiding her inside, his hand at the small of her back. As they walked inside, he marveled at how right it felt. He shook the thought away as she turned on the lights. "Katie," he said as she kicked off her heels and discarded her purse on a table. "Why dont you hop in the shower and get cleaned up. Get into some more comfortable clothes." She looked at him seeming uncertain. "I'll be right here." He reassured her. Reluctantly she nodded and left to do just that. Waiting for her he looked around. Her place was cozy and welcoming. " _Just like her,"_ he thought smiling as be looked at various photos, many of which she had a dazzling smile and many of which she had Carol. Smiling he thought how nice it was that she was do close to her mom. He wondered what that was like. As he continued to walk around he managed to find some candles and torch and lit them, deciding to forego the bright living room lights. Plopping down on the couch he waited patiently for her.


	42. Chapter 42

Quickly discarding her clothes, Katie stepped into the shower letting the warm spray wash over her. " _What a night!_ " She thought back to their day. Lunch had been so nice. After the slight hiccup over discussing Jeremy, they enjoyed their meal in accompanying silence, content just to be in each other's presence. She smiled as she recalled him batting her hand away as she tried to snatch his "chips." He had insisted on paying and making sure her directionally challenged self made it back to the office. She wondered back to him tipping Meredith. She had said something to him, what exactly, she wasn't sure. Why did she care so much? She groaned in frustration as she finished her much needed shower. Stepping out she dried off, dressing in sleep shorts and a simple tank, towel drying her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. Her eyes were still red but the trail of mascara and runny makeup was gone. She shrugged, wasn't really much more she could do. She padded her way down the hall, stopping when she saw him. True to his word, he was there waiting for her. "There you are. Now don't you feel better?" He smiled gently, patting the spot next to him on couch. She crossed the space to the couch and sat down beside him, legs curled under her. In a moment of bravery he pulled her close to him. She didn't fight it, just nuzzled into him. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the remote from the end table next to him, flipping through the television. He smiled again when he found a "Friends" marathon, turning up the volume slightly, to fill the silence. He felt her relax into him, untucking her legs from beneath her. He was surprised when she threw her legs over his, seeming to overcome her shyness. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his other on her legs, holding her protectively against him.


	43. Chapter 43

"Greg?" She said during a commercial break. "Hmm?" He said distractedly as an "As Seen On TV" played, rubbing her leg. "You never answered my question." He stilled for a moment. Muting the TV, he turned his body to face her, not letting go of her legs, still placed in his lap. He looked at her. She had his undevided attention. Suddenly she felt nervous, fidding with the drawstring on her sleep shorts. "You and Cat... you never answered me when I asked it if was because of our trip." He took a deep breath, readying himself for what he needed to say. "Cat and I, we were over long before that." She kept her head down still toying with the drawstring. "But yes, in part. We weren't happy, we were complacent. She became jealous of my time spent elsewhere. Work mostly. But it wasn't the work she was jealous of. She was jealous of how happy it made me to be there... because of you." He paused, giving her a chance to process. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Do you remember our conversation that night? In the hotel?" She nodded. "Well, I told you she was jealous of you. I wasn't lying. Katie..." he stilled her hand. She stared at their now-joined hands. "You're the reason I look forward to work every day. You make those hellish days, working late, worth it. You break up the monotony. You challenge me and you're not afraid to call me out if I'm being an ass or get out of line. You center me. You make me a better boss, better man. When Gram fired you, when  _I_ fired you, everything fell apart. Nothing was the same, I was miserable and made everyone around me miserable. I lost the respect of our peers. It's no wonder no one came when I was in hospital. Your mom took me, after calling me out, and you," he squeezed her hand. "Katie, you, you came. After everything, after my cowardice and avoidance. You came to see me. You didn't owe me anything and I certainly didn't deserve it. But you helped me face my Gram. You made me brave. With you by my side, everything fell back into place. The wicked witch was gone, and against all odds, you came back." She stared at him, silently weighing his words. "When Jermemy said he was moving back and wanted you to join him, leave MMN, your mom... _me_ -" he added the last part quietly. "All the air left the room. I couldn't watch. I couldn't bare to hear your answer. The mere thought of you leaving, being without you," he sighed painfully at the memory. "Katie, it broke me." She sniffled. "And God, Katie, when you came out of that restaurant, crying, all I wanted to do was hold you, make everything better like you effortlessly do for me. I wanted to deck the shit out that son of a bitch. The arrogance, the _audacity_. He honestly expected you to drop everything, take a lower paying job... I was pissed!" He stroked her hand, patiently waiting for her to say something. She surprised him, nuzzling into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat there in the silence, the glow of the tv illuminating them. She was grateful he didn't pressure her for a response. He just seemed grateful to get that off his chest. He seemed more relaxed, rubbing her shoulder and neck as she laid beside him.


	44. Chapter 44

It wasn't long until she had fallen asleep on him. He looked down at her, eyes closed, seeming to be at peace. He had to admit, if only to himself, how grateful he was for that weekend they shared. It had ignited those once burried feelings he kept so carefully hidden inside. He had fallen for this remarkable woman. He was grateful to Cat who had come to this realization long before he had. It only seemed to confirm what he had only just accepted, he was meant to be with Katie. His relationship with Cat had long ago faded as they drifted apart. Their time had passed long ago, neither of them wanting to let go, as they had fallen into complacency. The highlight of his day wasn't coming home to the familiarity of his life with Cat, it was whenever he saw Katie and engaged in her family shenanigans. Carol had this uncanny way of making him feel like he was one of her own. Like he belonged. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. She seemed to see through his prickly demeanor, never once letting it deter her from embracing him into her crazy little family.

Turning off the TV, he scooped her gingerly into his arms, cradling her against him. He walked silently to her room, careful not to wake her. As she nuzzled into his chest, his heart skipped a beat. Carrying her into her room, he smiled. The light from the hallway was enough to illuminate his path. Her room was everything he expected. Cheerful pale yellow walls. Daisy decals and a string of fairy lights above her bed. Her queen-size bed had a vintage wrought iron headboard and footboard. It was covered in an array of soft blankets and pillows with a navy comforter dotted with daisies, and blue and white stripes on the other side. Candles scattered every surface of her room. It was so cheerful and yet soothing, welcoming. It was completely her.


	45. Chapter 45

He stepped in quietly and deposited her on her bed. He smiled when he saw the Lady Liberty bear he had given her on their way home. She stirred as he gingerly covered her in blankets, brushing her hair out of her face. He lingered for a moment and she leaned into the warmth of his hand. He paused, wondering how aware she still was. She slowly opened her eyes, just enough to peek at him before they fluttered shut. "Stay?" She said softly in question. He couldn't say no to her. That was a revelation for another time. He toed off his shoes and hesitantly climbed into bed, lying above the covers, a safe distance from her. Unlike at the hotel, now  _he_ was the shy one. She seemed to have no reservations as she reached over and grabbed his hand. His breath hitched at her touch. She leaned on her side facing him. Without opening her eyes, she could feel he was ontop of the covers. She mumbled. " _Stay_." He seemed to catch on.

Even in her sleep-induced state, she knew he hadn't planned to stay long. He gulped as he climbed under the covers. She scooted closer and layed her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her. There was no way he could leave her now, and he didn't want to. Her hand drifted down his midsection, resting there a while. Her legs pressed against his, slowly intertwining with his. He was done for. What happened next caught him completely off guard. The hand resting on his midsection traveled down to his zipper. It took every ounce of strength to stop her. His hand held hers still, trying to ignore where she had placed it. "Katie?" He said to her in question. She opened her eyes to look at him, seeming momentarily awake. Suddenly he was afraid that she had no idea what she was doing or why he was in her bed. "Too many clothes." She murmured. "Get _comfy_." She smiled lazily as he gently lifted her hand from him and unzipped and slid off his pants, chucking them off the bed. "Better?" He couldn't supress his smile. "Better." She resumed her previous position, head on his chest, legs intertwining in his. As she rested her hand on his chest, he held it tightly. He leaned to press a firm kiss to her crown, once again inhaling cherry blossoms. He could feel her smiling against his chest. They were content.


	46. Chapter 46

Greg woke to find that his body was completely melded to Katie's. He groaned inwardly at the thought of it. " _Don't be a perv, Greg!"_ He scolded himself. They had nowhere to be this Saturday morning. Unlike their stay at the hotel, there was no rush to head home, back to work and their usual lives. As much as he loved work, admittedly because of her, sharing a bed with her that snowy night had been like a dream. Snuggling up and watching television, waking to Katie in his arms, in his clothing. He was honestly a bit depressed at the thought of leaving that night behind and resuming their normal lives. There was no turning back for him after that. He was done for. He knew he and Katie were close, more than colleagues, _friends_ for sure. He may even go as far as _best_ friends. She just _saw_ him. Instinctively knew his thoughts, anticipated his needs. It was no wonder he had fallen for her. She was remarkable! Beyond looks, she was brilliant, audacious, ballsy as hell. She never backed down when he challenged her or when she was being challenged. She could go toe-to-toe with the best of them. She never held back, if he was out of line, she'd call him out. He admired and respected her for that. He had meant it that day in the taperoom. He saw her as an equal and a professional. It surprised him that she hadn't know that. Perhaps he hadn't been the best at demonstrating that, he had always held her to a higher standard, and therefore was harder on her. He knew she could handle it. He'd have to do a better job at letting her know that.


	47. Chapter 47

She stirred in his arms, still asleep. He slowly extricated himself, already missing the warmth and softness of her body. "Shhh. Rest." He soothed her, kissing her forehead gently. She smiled in her sleep. As he left the room he heard his name. He turned back to look at her. She seemed to still be asleep. He pondered. "Is she dreaming? Of me?" Maybe his feelings weren't as unrequited as he believed. He smiled hopefully as he left her room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Silently, he tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to wake her as he entered the kitchen. Looking at the time he saw it was only 8:30 in the morning. As he rummaged through her cabinets and fridge, he realized there wasn't much in the way of food. He frowned. They were alike in that sense. They were at work so much that they often just ordered lunch or dinner to-go. He considered going to get groceries but he realized he had taken a cab to her place and he didn't want to overstep. It occured to him that he was probably overthinking things and he decided he probably shouldn't help himself to her car.

He grabbed his phone off the end table they had dumped their things onto, when they came back to her place last night. It was on low battery. He made a quick call for an uber and then turned his phone on power-save mode. Tiptoeing back down the hall, he crept into her room. Katie was still fast asleep, now sprawled across the bed. He took her Lady Liberty bear and placed it in her arms. She hugged it tightly to her, burrying her face in it. He smiled, grabbing his clothes and silently leaving the room. He dressed quickly and grabbed his phone and wallet waiting outside for his ride. The car soon pulled up and he entered giving the driver instructions to the closest grocery store. The driver agreed to wait for Greg, while he grabbed a few groceries, promising extra fare for his troubles.


	48. Chapter 48

Katie awoke to sound of a honking horn outside her window. She groaned, rolling over in her bed. She felt around noticing Greg wasn't there. She sat up rubbing her eyes. " _Maybe he went to the bathroom or he's in the living room watching TV."_ As she got out of bed she noticed his clothes were gone. Padding down the hallway she called his name. No answer. Her heart dropped. His phone and wallet were gone too. " _I can't believe he just left. No note, nothing! Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe he really was just being a good friend, staying to comfort me. But what about last night?_ " She stared at the couch as she recalled their conversation the previous night. She was so confused! She grabbed her phone to see if he left her any message. Again, nothing. She frowned, disappointedly. " _Maybe I should just call him!_ " She worried her lip anxiously debating whether to contact him or not. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't text him, not knowing what to say, but she could call. If he answered maybe he could tell her what happened without her even having to ask anything. She selected his name from her favorites and hit call. Straight to voicemail. " _Maybe it's just bad signal._ " She reasoned. She dialled again. Again, straight to voicemail. " _Is he avoiding me?!"_ At this point she was almost hysterical. She felt so embarrassed for crying in front of him. Being vulnerable. It was stupid. She was stupid. She should have never gone down that road. Why he and Cat broke up was none of her concern. She had foolishly thought it was because of her. He had told her as much last night. Suddenly she wondered if she had heard it wrong. Maybe she was just projecting what she wanted to happen. Perhaps last night was a fluke. " _Then what about the trip. The bear? The hotel?"_ She sniffled. Everything was a mess. Wiping her face she searched the kitchen for something to eat. There wasn't much of anything. Not even coffee. _Now_ she was crying. She needed to go shopping but knew she was in no condition to leave her apartment until she could calm down. She found some Graham crackers in the pantry and curled up on the couch nibbling them. She turned on the TV flipping through the channels. She thought about calling her mom but she was on vacation at Atlanic City with Angie and their walking group. She had even considered calling Portia but decided against it. She was humiliated enough without bringing coworker/friends into it. She saw there was another Friend's marathon. Usually that would cheer her up, but not this time. Now all she could think about when saw Friend's, was Greg. She put on Netflix and found Gilmore Girls. She was on the episode where Rory moved into her Grandmother's poolhouse. It always made her sad watching those episodes even though she knew Rory and Lorelai reconciled. She was grateful she and her mother had never fought that badly. She sighed hitting play, as she wrapped the throw on the couch, around her.


	49. Chapter 49

Greg walked down the grocery aisles with his basket. Katie was out of pretty much everything. He put some Cheerios in the basket. Next he found bacon and eggs. While in the refrigerator aisles he recalled Katie had no milk. Remembering her dairy intolerance he grabbed coconut milk. He thought about coffee but couldn't remember if she had a coffee maker. He was pretty certain she did but he decided against it. Deciding he had all he needed he proceeded to the check-out. While waiting in line, he saw a charger compatible with his phone, and added it to his purchases. After paying and and making it back to the parking lot he sighed, in relief that his Uber was still there. He climbed in thanking him for staying. Greg asked if the driver minded making one more stop along the way back to Katie's apartment and he obliged. "You mind if I plug my phone in?" Greg asked, unwrapping his new charger. The driver gave a thumbs up not turning around. Plugging in his phone it began to reboot. It was so low it wouldn't stay on. They made it to their last stop before Katie's, at an urban coffee shop, along the way. He ordered three coffees, two for Katie and him, and the third for the driver, who, offered to take it off the fare.

Climbing back in the car he directed the driver back to Katie's. Seeing it finally had enough charge, Greg checked his phone. Two missed calls. " _Oh no, Katie_!" He hadn't thought to leave a note when he saw his phone was low on battery, he had been in a rush to catch his ride. He thought about calling her. "What do I say?" He decided he would figure it out when she asnwered, only, she didn't. Straight to voicemail. "Oh no, she thinks I left her!" He was an idiot. He sent her a text.

G: "Good morning!"

*no reply

G: "Not sure if you're awake yet, but I went to the shop. Coffee and breakfast on its way! 😉☕🥓🍳🍽🥥🥛"

He was getting worried. Her lack of response wouldn't have worried him except, when he called it went straight to voicemail. Five agonizing minutes later she responded. He sighed in relief.

K: "What's the coconut emoji for??"

He smiled. " _She's fine. Everything was fine. I probably just over-reacted. She probably just woke up_." He tried to reassure himself. He had this nagging feeling something was still wrong. Call it intuition, but he knew Katie. He just felt something was off. He frowned. He was anxious to get back.


	50. Chapter 50

Katie was startled when she heard her phone buzz on the table loudly. It was Greg calling. She grabbed it, forwarding the call. "Too late!" She sniffled throwing her phone on the couch. It buzzed again. She picked it up despite herself. It was a text.

G: "Good morning!"

Some nerve he had. She threw it back on the couch. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. It buzzed again. She didn't look at it for several minutes before she grabbed her phone. She couldn't help herself.

G: "Not sure if you're awake yet, but I went to the shop. Coffee and breakfast on its way! 😉☕🥓🍳🍽🥥🥛"

"Dammit!" She groaned. It was all a misunderstanding. " _No_!" She thought. _"He doesn't get off that easy. He still left without saying anything_!" She realized she hadn't replied. What could she say? " _You're still a jerk for leaving without notice? You didn't answer your phone!_ " Instead she replied lamely.

K: "What's the coconut emoji for??"

She was a hot mess. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart. She may have misread their conversations, although she's not sure how. It had seemed so clear, he loved her too. " _Too? Loved? Woah._ " She had not expected that revelation. No matter, she was clearly mistaken... he was just a really good friend. She sniffled at that. She thought they could be more. " _Perhaps it was for the best_ ," she lied to herself. "I better clean-up! He can't know I fell apart over this." She rushed to the shower, leaving her discarded tissues and Graham crackers on the couch. She showered as quickly as humanly possible.


	51. Chapter 51

Five excruciating minutes later, Greg finally arrived back at her apartment. He paid the driver generously and grabbed his groceries and coffees, stuffing his phone and charger, half-hazzardly in his pocket. As he walked up to the door, he was glad he left the door unlocked. " _Alright, Greg. Be cool_." He told himself. He carefully balanced the grocery bags and coffees in one hand, opening the door with the other. "Katie?" He called out as he shut the door, setting everything down. He heard the shower. "Well I guess that gives me time to make breakfast..." He grabbed the bags going, putting them in the kitchen. He then fished his phone and charger that were uncomfortably stuffed into his pocket. Walking over to the side table, he plugged in his phone, when saw it. The couch was littered with tissues and an open box of crackers. "Oh, Katie." He was an utter ass! She had been avoiding him. His heart ached at the thought of her curled up in her throw, crying and watching "Gilmore Girls," eating crackers on her sofa. And he was the reason. He went back to the kitchen hastily getting started with breakfast.


	52. Chapter 52

She heard the door shut and it what sounded like Greg calling her name. "Or a serial killer!" She was feeling paranoid after already being on edge. She dried off, wrapping herself in a towel. "Great, if it is a serial killer, I'm gonna die naked, in a towel." She opened the door softly. "Katie?" She sighed in relief. "Yeah. Be out in a sec." It was only Greg and...was that bacon she smelled? She dressed quickly returning to the kitchen.

He heard the shower turn off and a few moments later the bathroom door opened. "Katie?" He called out. "Yeah. Be out in a sec." He heard as she disappeared to her room. He thought he had heard a waver in her voice. Frowning he finshed breakfast, setting everything out on the table. A few moments later she appeared. "Hey. Good morning." He said in his most British, awkwardly polite, manner. "Hey." She said not looking at him as she grabbed a piece of bacon. Her voice was timid, her damp hair pulled into a loose bun, eyes noticeably red. He chose not to acknowledge the latter. "Sleep well?" She nodded. "Are you alright?" He chanced asking. She took the coffee he offered her, sipping the rich hazelnut. Looking at him finally, she shrugged. "I didn't realize you were coming back." She tried her best to seem casual as she sipped at her coffee. "I was actually thinking we could spend the day together." She looked up at him questioningly. He could see she was surprised but he didn't let on. "Whaddya say, Katie? Spend the day with me?" She seemed to be considering the best response. "Come on, love, throw me a line." She set down her coffee. "Okay." He smiled in relief. "Okay." He was beaming. "Shall we?" He gestured to the breakfast he had made, pulling out a chair to sit down. She followed suit, pulling up ber own seat at the table. She nibbled at the bacon. "You never explained the coconut." He looked at her confused. "In the message." She clarified. "Ah. I got coconut milk for the cereal." He took a bite of his eggs. "Cereal?" Now she was confused. "Yeah. In case you didn't want eggs. I know you can't have dairy." She blushed. She was moved by his thoughtfulness. "Eggs are fine." She smiled up at him as she took a bite.


	53. Chapter 53

After finishing breakfast, Greg began gathering their dishes. "I'm going to go get dressed. You can leave those in the sink, I'll get them later." She said casually, leaving him in the kitchen so she could change. The weather was getting colder and she would need something appropriate to the changing temperatures. She grabbed some gray skinny jeans and a thermal tee, layering it with a green sweater on top. Digging through her closet she found her boots and fuzzy socks. As she got dressed she scolded herself for overreacting. Greg hadn't ditched her. In fact, he had gone out of his way to make them breakfast before she had even woken up. She wasn't sure where that left them. It was all so confusing. Was there something there?

* * *

 

Once Greg finished with dishes he became restless with energy. He was so grateful she had given him a chance to explain himself. After their talk the previous night, he couldn't bare to think he had already ruined whatever seemed to be blossoming between them. He spotted the trashcan was full and suddenly he was relieved, he had something more to do other than fret. He grabbed the bag out of the trashcan, tying it tightly. "I'll just take this out and she should be done by the time I return, if I time it right." He thought to himself. He made sure he grabbed her keys from the table this time, scolding himself once again, for forgetting to lock her apartment before leaving for the store. He should've grabbed her keys and left a note. Something! No use in dwelling on it, he decided. 

* * *

 

Finished dressing, Katie returned down the hallway to join Greg, who she assumed would be waiting for her on the couch. Only, he wasnt there, nor were her keys! She was just about to panic when he came back through the door. "Oh good, you're done! I was just taking out the trash. I grabbed your keys so I could lock up, this time. I hope you don't mind." He went to the kitchen and washed his hands. He seemed to sense her panic. "Don't worry, can't get rid of me that easy." He winked, drying his hands. He hoped he had eased her mind. He was impressed by how well she played it off, though there was no fooling him. He knew her too well by now. "I was starting to think you stole my car." She joked. "Wouldn't dream of it!" He joined her in laughter. "So I see you did the dishes too. You really didn't have to do that. Thank you." She said sincerely. "Absolutely. Now, shall we?" He gestured to the door. She nodded, following him out. It occured to him as she locked the door, that he had said "this time" as if he anticipated another time where he would need to lock her apartment. She decided to stick a pin in that thought.

* * *

 

Once the door was locked they headed towards her car. "So, where to m'lady?" He asked cordially. "Well," she laughed, "There's ice-skating..." trailing off her sentence. She unlocked the car and they both hurried inside, seeking warmth. Greg looked at her, surprised. "Is it cold enough yet?" He asked. True, it had snowstormed in New York, but it hadn't quite gotten that cold there yet. "Probably not, but there's an indoor skating rink. It's open year-round." She turned up the fan as the car began to heat up. "Or we could drive around and go antiquing or check out thrift stores." He paused, in thought. "Well, you're driving, so you decide," He replied. "No pressure!" She scoffed jokingly, as she turned out onto the street.

 

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Katie drove to them to one of her favorite thrift stores. She didn't tell him what she had decided until they were there. He was perfectly content on waiting to see what she chose, just glad to be together- with her. "So," she said turning to him dramatically after she parked. "I've decided. We get you some warmer clothes here, and then we go skating!" Greg loved her enthusiasm. "Let's go!" He said matching her excitement.

 

They exited the car and made their way into the thrift store. She immediately flocked to the coats and scarves. "Absolutely not!" Greg objected as she waved a fluffy cheetah print scarf. "Aw, come on!" She teased. He pulled a horrendous green patch work sweater from one of the racks. "But... only if you wear this!" He dramatically revealed the monstrosity. She threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Well played." She conceded, sticking her tongue out at him. They continued to browse for almost and hour before deciding to leave. Greg had found a camel-colored trenchcoat and black scarf while Katie had found an adorable maroon peacoat with a tiny floral embroidery around the top. "Alright, ready to skate?" She asked, clapping her hands excitedly. "Ready." He laughed. Something about her enthusiasm was endearing.


	55. Chapter 55

They tossed their bags in the back of the car and climbed inside. Katie couldn't quite remember where the rink was, just that it wasnt too far. She pulled out her phone, plugging it into the charger and finding the address with Google Maps. Hitting "start directions" they headed towards the skating ring. Gratefully, there wasn't much time for small-talk as the skating rink turned out to be close by. He wasn't one for awkward small-talk merely for the sake of filling silence. He had to chuckle when he heard a sultry British Man's voice navigate them. Katie blushed, "What? I'm a sucker for a British accent, he sounds intelligent, and therefore hot." It was his turn to blush. He coughed trying to deflect. They spent the remainder of the short trip in pleasant but awkward silence.

 

When they arrived there weren't many cars there. They were unsure it was even open. "Wait here. I'll go check the window for the hours." She nodded waiting for him in the warmth of her car. He gave a thumbs up waving for her to come join him. Turning off the engine, she reluctantly left the warmth of her car, grabbing their "new" coats and Greg's scarf, meeting him at the front doors. He grabbed the handle opening the door for her, following her inside. It was frigid! He supposed it made sense considering the giant slab of ice they had to keep frozen. The man at the counter smiled as they approached. "Hi, we'd like to rent some skates." Greg said, pulling out his wallet. Katie went to do the same when he stopped her. "It's fine, my pleasure." He insisted. She gave him a small smile. "Thanks." They gave their sizes to the cashier and waited for their skates. A moment later, the cashier came back with Katie's, handing them to her. "We're waiting on yours, sir." He directed at Greg. "They're just relacing one of them, the lace broke." Greg nodded understandingly. "Katie, why don't you go lace up, and I'll be right there." She gave a thumbs up with a goofy grin and skipped to a nearby bench next to the lockers. He chuckled. "Here you are sir, and here's a key to locker 49. Greg thanked him, pocketing the key and grabbing the skates. "Oh, and sir? We have a couples' hour coming up in the next 45 minutes. It's pretty romantic." Greg coughed awkwardly. "I appreciate the info!" He didn't quite know how to respond to that.


	56. Chapter 56

Finding Katie, he joined her on the bench. She already had her peacoat and skates on. "She looks adorable," he thought to himself. "Here's the key for a locker, number 49." He handed it to her, hoping she hadn't noticed him taking in her sheer adorableness. She took the key,  grabbing her purse and their shoes, and went in search of the locker. Greg tied his skates noticing the laces were two different colors. He didn't know why, but it amused him. Katie came back just as he was finishing tying his skates. She handed him his key back. "Thanks. Are you ready?" He asked her, as if the whole thing was his idea, and not hers. She grinned. "Yep. But full disclosure, I've never actually skated before." He gaped at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" She shook her head. "Well let's go!" He smiled leading her to the rink.

 

Carefully, they got out onto the ice. He grabbed her arm as she wobbled. "You okay? I've got you." He said, not letting go. There was something comforting in the way he reassured her. "I think so." She followed him slowly across the ice. "I used to skate all the time as a kid, back home." He explained as he deftly navigated the ice. "Well that's a relief!" She chuckled. For the most part, she kept up with him, Greg made certain to go slow. He skated a small infinity sign before skating backwards towards her. "Wow! You're frickin' amazing!" She gawked. He held out his hand in invitation. Looking uncertainly at him, she reached out nervously. "Trust me, Wendelson." There was something so sincere about the way he looked at her when he said it. Grabbing his hand, she was pulled towards him, colliding into his chest. "Oomph. Sorry!" She apologized, panicking. "You're fine." He reassured her, not seeming bothered. If he was honest, he enjoyed the innocent joining of their bodies. Her warmth and cherry blossom hair was intoxicating. He shook the thought, guiltily. "I'm going start off slow."

 

They slowly began making their way around the rink. By the second time around, she had gotten much better. He was reluctant to let her go. So she didn't fall, he rationalized to himself. To his disappointment, she let go of his hand and began skating along side him, independently now. "Now you're getting it!" He cheered. The rink dimmed as a disco light began spinning, making patterns along the ice. "Time After Time" began playing. He remembered suddenly what the cashier had told him. Nervously he waited to see her reaction. "This is for all those lucky couples out there." An announcement said over the loudspeaker. "Do you want to go?" He tried to sound casual. "I love this song!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "Can we stay for one song?" She pleaded. He couldn't disappoint her, not when she looked so happy. "Sure. Then we can grab a bite to eat." She shook his hand. "Deal!"


	57. Chapter 57

Laughing he took her lead as she bravely danced a circle around him. He saw her stare at all the couples, hand-in-hand, dancing and twirling, skating around the ice. She was in awe as one guy spun his girlfriend around. They looked as if they were floating as they twirled around the ice. Greg surprised her, grabbing her hand and slowly leading her around the ice. He placed one hand firmly around her waist, the other holding her hand, gently. They danced in slow circles for a while. The music was playing, everything seemed like magic. She hadn't noticed until then that he was humming the music, gently caressing her hand with his thumb.

 

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me

Time after time If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting

Time after time..."

 

A couple flew past, doing impressive spins and twirls. Another couple came around, and they looked straight out of the Olympics. The man was behind the woman, one hand at her waist, the other holding her hand out, as they skated on one leg, their back legs extended. When she returned her attention back to Greg, he was looking at her as though mesmerized. " _Clearly I'm imaginging things_." She thought to herself, realizing, she really wished it was true. He gave her a half-smile, seeming to just notice she had caught him staring.

 

" _She's absolutely breathtaking_ ," he thought to himself, as he watched her taking in their surroundings. He was humming the words to the song as they slowly skated the rink. The words seemed perfect, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. The intensity of his emotions became overwhelming. He hadn't noticed at first, she had turned her attention to him, as he was lost in his thoughts. She looked at him curiously. The lights danced across her face, giving her a glow. He gave her a timid half-smile. " _If only she knew how much I care._ " He thought to himself.

She grabbed his shoulders as he began to pick up pace. Deftly spinning her this way and that across the ice, her eyes lit up in delight. The song was coming to an end. By the time the next song began, Katie had gotten dizzy from the movements combined with the lights. She lost her balance, her legs falling under her as she tumbled hard to the ground. Greg just managed to catch her, but it didn't completely spare her, as he too, fell with her. "Katie!" In all his time skating, he had learned how to fall, doing the least amount of damage. Katie, was not so lucky. He examed her for injuries. "Ow" she moaned, mostly in embarrassment. "Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly. "Katie I'm fine, are you alright?" She tried to play it off, but she had fallen pretty hard. She grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong? What hurts?" He gingerly took her arm, looking it over. "Ah!" She hissed when he touched a spot that had already begun to bruise. "At least I'm on ice." She joked as he he helped her up. "How about we call it a day on the skating?" He suggested, seeing how hard she was trying to downplay the pain. Slowly, he led her off the ice and to a bench.

 

He hadn't noticed her blush as he knelt down unlacing and taking off her skates for her. A woman approached. "Hi, just checking on you. I saw you two took a pretty hard tumble there. I'm Wendy." She shook Greg's hand. "I'm a registered nurse, do you mind if I take a look?" Katie nodded. Wendy carefully examined Katie's arm, apologizing when she hit a particularly sore spot. "Sorry, hun. Well, good news is, it's not broken. Most likely bruised the bone. Get some ice on there and take some ibuprofen. It is possible you could have a hairline fracture, but no way to tell without and x-ray." Katie nodded. Wendy stood up. "And how are you? I saw you tried to break her fall. Seems like you've had some experience." She mused. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah! I'm fine. Thank you for checking on us, I appreciate it, Wendy?" She smiled at him. "Yes, and my pleasure. You take it easy and feel better." She said to Katie. Katie thanked her, sighing in relief. Greg sat down beside her as he unlaced and removed his own skates. "I'm going to go grab our things and return the skates and key. I'll be right back. He reassured her. She nodded waiting for him.


End file.
